


coming home

by goldtitainium



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, military steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitainium/pseuds/goldtitainium
Summary: Tony pushes the door to his room open, he couldn’t be bothered to change out of his workshop clothes to sleep, yeah they were greasy and sweaty, but it’s not like he’s got anyone to impress, right?Wrong.“Surprise.”“Steve?”-aka Steve surprises his boyfriend by coming home early from his deployment. (purely and solely tooth-rotting fluff)





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!!

Tony, not for the first time in his life, and certainly not the last, curses the U.S Army. His boyfriend of four years was meant to be coming home, permanently, next month, but, the wonderful, fantastic, abso-fucking-lutely spectacular army had sent him on a seven-week black spec-ops mission. Which meant that what Steve was going to do was incredibly dangerous and probably so secretive that if it failed (which it won’t, because it’s _Steve_ ) they would deny it ever existed and that he wasn’t allowed any outside communication.

“Sweetheart, I’ll be home before you know it,” Steve says, crackly over the phone, because no-one had a webcam in the base he was in now, meaning, that ~~if~~ _when_ he comes home, it’ll be eight weeks, two whole months, since Tony’s seen him in real-time.

“Yeah, well,” Tony mumbles, fiddling with Steve’s hoodie strings, “that’s what you said when you got deployed.”

>   
>  “What, the fuck, is this?” Tony growls, slamming a letter, from the US Army, into Steve’s chest.  
>  Steve steps back and lets the letter fall into his hands, he scans it.
> 
> “Tony…” Steve starts, reaching out tentatively to touch him but Tony moves back slightly, “I had to.”
> 
> “No you didn’t, Steve, it-- college right? That’s, that’s why you’re going to fight innocent people for this ass-backwards country. You know you’re dating a billionaire right?” Tony says hurt flashing in his eyes.
> 
> “I, Tony, you can’t blame me for this, I was seventeen and poor, the Army, that they would pay for college, it was a blessing.” 
> 
> “Steve, why didn’t you say something, I could have--”
> 
> “Could have what, Tony?” Steve presses.
> 
> Tony looks to the floor, lost for words, “I, I don’t know, but,” he takes a deep breath, and Steve feels a cold sort of dread in the pit of his stomach, “I, we, just, sleep on the couch, tonight, Steve, I can’t.”
> 
> Steve nods hesitantly, “Yeah, yeah, okay. Can, can I hug you?”
> 
> Tony steps forwards and wraps his arms tight around Steve’s middle, holding on tighter when he practically melts into him, “Are we ok?” Steve asks tentatively.
> 
> “I don’t know.”
> 
> Later, after Steve’s read the letter so many times he could repeat it verbatim, when he’s lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, nearing four am, Tony comes in, and Steve immediately slips his eyes shut and deepens his breathing.
> 
> “Hey, Steve, you still awake,” Tony whispers, shaking his shoulder a little.  
>  Steve opens his eyes and sits up, “Yeah, honey, you okay?” 
> 
> Tony launches himself into Steve’s arms and holds tightly, relishing in the way his thick arms wrapped around him and cards a hand through his hair, “Darling, what’s wrong?” Steve asks quietly, running a hand up and down his back.
> 
> “Steve,” Tony says in a broken whisper, “I don’t want you to die.”
> 
> Steve pulls away a little to look Tony in the eye, “I won’t, Tony, sweetheart, I promise you--”
> 
> “Don’t Steve, please, don’t, don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Tony says, blinking back tears.
> 
> “I promise you, Tony Stark,” Steve says, cupping his cheek, I will do anything and everything in my power to come back home to you, alive.” 
> 
> Steve kisses him softly and tenderly, “It’ll be over before you know it, I’m coming home, whatever it takes.”  
> 

“It’s not that long anymore, home stretch darling, God willing, I’m coming home,” Steve says, their ‘one-minute warning’ click going off half-way through his sentence.  
Tony sighs, two years and he never got used to one hour going by faster than light, “Stay safe, baby, I love you,” he says.

“I always do, honey, I love you too.”

The line terminates and Tony’s left wrapped in a hoodie that barely even smells of Steve anymore, staring at his desktop background - a picture of him and Steve on their first anniversary at Coney Island, Steve’s grinning to the camera, bright enough to power the entire universe, and Tony remembers turning his head at the last moment to kiss his cheek.

Dum-e comes over and tries to comfort him with his claw - almost definitely JARVIS’ work, but he appreciated it.

“Sir,” JARVIS says, soft, cutting through Tony’s morose thoughts, “I recommend you go to bed.” Tony honestly can’t tell how long he’s been there, in his workshop, for, but _God_ , his life must be sad if his own AI was judging him for moping after his deployed military boyfriend.

“Yeah, well,” Tony grumbles childishly, eyes fixated on the screen, “you can shove your recommendation in an if statement.” It’s not his best comeback, not by a long shot, but he’s tired and sad dammit.

“Sir,” JARVIS says again, and if Tony didn’t know any better he was being _disapproving_ , Tony was absolutely positive that he hadn’t coded that into him. _Huh._

“Go to your room, or I will be forced to shut down your screens, Sir.”  
Tony glares up at the ceiling - a habit he picked up from Steve - and heaves himself out of his chair, “You know that I made you, I’m the father here,” he mumbles under his breath, as he gets into the elevator, automatically taking him up to his and Steve’s floor, he’s pretty sure that, whilst most of the world would be absolutely fucked if AIs tried to take over, he’d be fairly well off if all JARVIS is trying to control is his health.

He pushes the door to his room open, he couldn’t be bothered to change out of his workshop clothes to sleep, yeah they were greasy and sweaty, but it’s not like he’s got anyone to impress, right?

Wrong.

“Surprise.”

“Steve?”

Tony’s speechless, because that can’t be Steve Rogers, his boyfriend of four years, who isn’t meant to be home for another two months, _on one knee, holding a ring, in their bedroom._

“Yeah, baby,” Steve says, eyes shining, hands steady holding the ring.

Tony brings up a hand to his mouth, shaking, “Steve,” he chokes out again and Steve gets up, off the floor and curls his arm around Tony’s waist.

“Tony, you-- there’s no else I want to come home to, for as long as I live, I want to spend the rest of it with you, it’s always been you. Marry me?”

“God, you’re an asshole,” Tony whispers, a grin threatening to take over his face as he throws himself into Steve’s arms and burrows his face in his neck, breathing in deeply, “yes, yes, I love you, yes,” he mutters.

Steve hold him even tighter and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

After a long moment, they pull away, only to kiss, gently and tenderly, full of love and affection. When they pull away again, they keep their foreheads touching, faces barely millimetres apart.

Steve reaches for Tony’s left hand, lifts it up and smoothly slides the ring on. He presses a kiss to his knuckles, keeping eye contact with him and smiling slightly. Tony slips his hand up to cup Steve's cheek and runs his thumb over his cheekbone, lingering over the trace of a bruise.

“Hey, hey, baby, I’m home forever now, no more getting hurt, I promise,” Steve says softly, reassuringly, turning his head and pressing a kiss to his palm.

“Yeah,” Tony murmurs, smiling as he leans up on his tiptoes and kisses Steve, “yeah.”

“I love you, darling, so much,” Steve says, kissing Tony again, longer, deeper and hotter.

Tony sighs into the kiss and jumps into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, “God, I missed you,” he says, rocking his hips down. Steve supports him by holding his thighs, his fingers sinking in and biceps bunching up, he walks forwards so that Tony’s pressed up against a wall.

He breaks away from the kiss only to lick and kiss down Tony’s neck, he latches onto the sensitive spot just under his ear and bites gently, grinning a little when he hears Tony gasp and rock down again, feeling his cock harden.

Steve shifts him into one of his arms and Tony unashamedly moans at his show of strength and ducks his head down to press a series of kisses along his collar bone. Steve uses his free hand to undo both of their zippers and tug their hard, red cocks out and curls his hand around them.

Tony groans into Steve’s skin at the feeling of his long, warm fingers around him, “Baby, honey, I’m not gonna last,” he gasps as Steve does something sinful with his thumb that makes stars and fireworks explode behind his eyelids.

“Yeah, neither,” Steve pants, dropping his head into the crook of Tony’s neck, speeding up his hand. He presses a small, sweet kiss to the hollow of his collarbone, before murmuring, “I love you, honey, god, I love you and I missed you so, so much, baby.”

Tony’s reduced to a babble of ‘Steve’ and moans, and he feels, somewhere, that he should be slightly ashamed that it’s taken so little time for him to become like this, wanting and wanton, however, it’s been so, so long and he’s completely surrounded by Steve, by his body, arms, hands and smell, and he’s not going anywhere anymore, and they’re getting married, _God_ he was so, so deeply in love with him.

“Come for me baby,” Steve says, through a moan, kissing Tony and biting down on his lip, twisting his hand on the upstroke, as Tony comes and he follows seconds after, endorphins and pure love rushing through him as he holds onto Tony.

Steve carries him to their bed and gently lowers him down. He lays down next to him and presses a kiss to his hair when Tony curls closer to him. “I love you, baby,” he whispers.

“I love you too, welcome home,” Tony says, tiredly, leaning closer to him and he rests his head in his chest, letting his steady, beautiful heartbeat lull him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!!  
> please leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed <3  
> [tumblr](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com) and [rebloggable tumblr post](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com/post/183524634461/coming-home)


End file.
